It's Hard to move on, but Impossible to forget,
by xShadeOfWhaa
Summary: Now we all know the 13 year old tomboy Bella right? Well she is back! And now that she has accepted the Cullens, and Esme as her the mother she has always wanted, will she be able to hang on to them when trouble come her, and her foster family's way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Prologue

_I'm blind folded on this roller coaster they call life_

_Keep tryin' to make it through the next turn, knuckles white_

_And holdin' tight_

_So here I go, takin' the curve_

_But I know that I'm never alone_

_I think of you , and how you'd never let me go!_

_I feel connected!_

_Protected!_

_It's like you're sitting right, with me all the time_

_You hear me!_

_You're near me!_

_And everything else is gonna be alright_

'_Cause nothin' can break this_

_Nothin' can break this_

_Nothin' can break this tie…_

_Connected…_

_Connected inside_

**(AN: Part of song, by Sara Paxton/Katherine McPhee)**

That song was how my life was now…with the Cullens.


	2. 2 One big family

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 1. One big family

Bella's POV

It's been a few months since my brothers' and I moved to Forks, where I met the Cullens, and became the daughter of the mother from my dreams, Esme. I met Carlisle too, I've heard that he works at the hospital here, and he's one of the best doctors there. He's nice, it's very easy to believe that Edward was raised by him…well technically.

But anyway, since those few months have passed, it has come to the day we've all been waiting for.

Yep! It was the last day of school. And that means I would have more time to spend with Esme!

So I was in gym class, just looking at the clock. And then I started counting down out loud.

"10, 9, 8, 7,6…" by that time everyone joined me.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we all cheered as we skipped out of class.

I smashed right into my brothers and the Cullens.

"what time is it?" Jayce started singing, "SUMMER TIME! IT'S OUR VACATION!" we sang along laughing. **(AN: My friend and I actually sang that song on the last day of school)**

We were all linking arms and skipping down the hallway still singing, all of the other students were saying their farewells to us. Yes we have gotten a bit popular. Hehe.

So when we finally made it through the crowd in the parking lot, I got in the car with the Cullens, and my brothers got in their own car. I've been going over the Cullens house a lot lately, so Charlie and my brothers got use to it. And they've met Esme and Carlisle also, and they're happy I consider Esme a mom.

"SEE YA GUYS WHENEVER!" I shouted as the Cullens pulled out.

"BYE BELLS!" they all shouted back.

I sat back with a smile on my face. I wanted to see Esme so much, she brought out the little four year old I was.

_**At the Cullens house…**_

"ESME!" I shrieked happily running to her, the Cullens walked in after me.

"Hey sweetie!" she replied catching me as I jumped on her.

She cradled me and spun me in a circle as I closed my eyes with a peaceful smile.

"How was your last day honey" she asked and I looked up at her with excited eyes.

"It was so fun! We didn't do any work, we sang _"What time is it" _and so many people said goodbye to us!"

She laughed and set me down, she kissed both of my cheeks and grabbed my hand.

"Come on dear, let's go to Edward's meadow"

"YEAH, I'M COMING TOO!" Emmett shouted immediately by my side. The others followed.

I laughed along with the Cullens as we all walked out the door.

_**At the meadow…**_

I loved going to the meadow, Edward showed it to me the day after I met Esme and Carlisle. It was a beautiful place, it was my new la la land, other than the Cullen's house.

We all lie down in a big circle, just watching the rain fall on us. Wow this sight was better than watching the sun shine on us!

You know what was really boring though...it was too quiet.

So I sat up and ran to a random tree, earning a few curious stares.

I saw Emmett smile and run next to me when I started climbing the tree.

"GO BELLA GO! GO BELLA GO!" he chanted like a cheerleader, shaking his fists in the air. I could've went deaf if I wasn't already halfway up.

"Be careful Bella!" I heard Esme say a little worried.

Edward was already higher than me, I looked at him and he smiled. "Just making sure you're okay"

I nodded smiling back and kept climbing, Edward held me when I reached the top.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked from the ground curious.

"Mountains, Port Angeles, more trees…" I trailed off when Edward pointed somewhere.

"Is that your brothers?" he asked. I followed his gaze and saw dots of bodies running around. My God they _were_ my brothers.

I looked more closely, and gasped happily.

"They're playing baseball! Let's go!" I started bouncing, Edward grabbed me and jumped down. And in a few seconds, we were on the ground.

Emmett started laughing, "I would love to see how they play baseball!" he laughed some more and fell on the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon! I wanna play too!" I said pulling on Esme and Edward's hand.

Edward pulled me on his back since he was the fastest. And they all took off running.

I kept my eyes wide open, and let my tongue hang out on the side like a dog.

"EW GROSS BELLA!" I heard Emmett whine, and I laughed. I guess dry spit got on him.

Baseball with Bella's Bros…

"Hey Bella!" Damon shouted from a bench as the Cullens and I appeared from the forest.

"Hey Bells!" I heard Jayce clearly from across the field. All of them ran to me.

"We found this awesome baseball field and we decided to play!" Zeke exclaimed.

"And you know what's even better? There's no gate, just forest!" he seemed even happier when he started bouncing.

"Cool! Can I play pitcher!"I asked.

They handed me a glove and the baseball, then they turned to the Cullens.

"Do any of you guys wanna play?" Luke asked with a small smile.

They all hesitated, "No thank you" Esme answered for them all. I knew they wanted to protect their secret, but it would be cool to see how vampires play.

We all nodded and ran to our positions, I glanced at all the Cullens to see them sitting on the bench next to Damon. I think I overheard Alice and him talking about clothes and how they have to drag me out of the house to go shopping with them. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"I'M READY TO STRIKE OUT SOME SUCKERS!" I screamed, waiting for the batter…or should I say _victim_.

Zeke ran up to the plate. "Bring it on girlie!" he shouted at me with a smirk.

I remember when he called me that when I first played soccer with him. I was still four so he was still getting use to me then.

He had no reason to call me that now.

So, I positioned myself like the Major League, and threw the ball down the middle.

He hit it, and it came straight to me, so I caught it in a split second. Emmett laughed at Zeke's face.

"Wow! Your face!" as always Emmett fell off the bench rolling on the ground.

Zeke stomped off the field, mumbling unintelligible words. And Jayce came up his arms on top of the bat that were on his shoulders. He started jogging to the plate playfully shaking his head in pity.

"I'm the terminator Bells!" he shouted holding the bat in the air awkwardly.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then we bursted out laughing.

"Yeah, ooh I'm so scared" I teased, Jayce was easy to strike, he'd go for every ball no matter how bad or good it was…watch.

I threw it, where it went down the middle, but slightly over his shoulders.

He swung with all his might with a big smile. That quickly turned to a scowl when he missed.

Jeremy, who was playing catcher, caught it and stood up barking "Strike!" with a smile.

Jayce looked at me with anger as we all laughed, "YOU CALL THAT PITCHING!" he boomed, we all laughed harder. We heard his voice echo, and Jeremy threw the ball back to me.

"THIS IS BASEBALL! NOT TENNIS OR WHATEVER THAT OTHER RELATED SPORT IS!" he shouted some more as he pounded the bat on the plate.

"OKAY!" I choked calming down a bit, "Here comes my "Alice Cullen" pitch. I DARE you to hit it!" I pointed to him as I said dare.

Alice taught me this one pitch that she does, it's a perfect pitch, but it gives them a strike.

So I looked over at Alice, she gave me a thumbs up. I positioned myself like Alice would, and threw it right down the middle.

Jayce had missed again, and cussed out loud. "Strike TWO!" Jeremy shouted again throwing the ball back to me. we all laughed again.

Jayce looked like an enraged bull now. His face red and baring his teeth.

So to end this, I tossed the ball down the middle. I let him hit the ball, and didn't do anything when it came to me. It landed right in front of me.

He ran with a smug. "Yeah what now Bella!"

I sighed as I picked up the ball and took my time throwing it to Luke who was on first base.

He caught it before Jayce could reach the plate. Getting him out automatically.

"Aw man! Am I that slow!" he whined stomping off like Zeke.

" When you're bragging!" Emmett said laughing and pointing at Jayce.

I couldn't help but smile, 2 outs, 1 to go.

_**She struck out Damon easily…**_

I was batting first, smiling as I heard Damon defend himself.

"JEEZ YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TRIED TO HIT THE BALL!" Jayce shouted at her.

Damon didn't flinch but calmly held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I told you I would suck. That's why I sat out in the first place. AND I broke a nail!"

I rolled my eyes and watched Jayce make it to the pitcher's spot.

"You're going down Bells!" he shouted giving me a death glare. I just smirked.

"Hey what's that?" he said pointing in a random direction in the sky. I gave him an I'm-not-stupid- look, and when I did that, he threw the ball at my ankle!

"OW!" I shrieked, falling to the ground immediately and holding my ankle.

"Bella!"all of the Cullens shouted running to me.

"It doesn't hurt" I said, and it didn't. Hopefully you all recall me saying that nothing hurts me, and if it does I ignore the pain so it doesn't bother me. The Cullens made sure I was fine before they went to sit down. Esme kissed me on the cheek while Jayce was apologizing guilty. I reassured him that I was fine.

I jumped up and held the bat up prepared. "He'll be sorry" I muttered under my breath through my teeth.

And when that ball came down the middle, I hit a homerun baby!

"YEAH!" I shouted, doing a victory dance that Alice also taught me. Alice joined in along with Damon.

We all laughed, victory for us!

**So how did you like the first chapter…honestly I don't think it was that good, but it was okay. But read and review and I'll update soon! Aren't you happy I updated the sequel soon a day after the last chapter!**


	3. 3 What a day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 3. What a day!

_Bella's POV_

I woke up the next day in my room. It was raining hard out, and there was thunder…cool! I love thunder storms!

I put on a black fitted T-shirt and some loose jeans that were ripped where my knees and thighs are. That's what happens with clothes when you wrestle with my bros.

I slipped on a brown jacket and some socks with my ankle length converse. After that I ran downstairs.

Only to see my brothers eating a big bowl of chocolate.

"Hey Bells!" Zeke greeted me with a half eaten snicker bar in his hand. I just looked at the bowl full of my favorite sweets.

I am a chocoholic! I love chocolate so freakin much!

"Do you think we should let her eat some?" I heard Jeremy whisper to Luke. He shook his head.

"Remember what happened when she was still new in the family and we gave her some?" they all shuddered.

I thought about that and looked at them confused. "I don't remember that." I said dumbfounded.

"You had a sugar rush Bella, I don't think you were suppose to remember." Jeremy said.

_Oh yeah! Sugar rush! I get those a lot if I have sugar! It's so much fun though!_

"NO IT IS NOT! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT HAS TO BE YOU!" I heard Jayce shout, and I realized I had said my thoughts out loud.

I laughed. But then I put on my poker face.

"Seriously though, gimme some chocolate." I held out my hand, only to have it smacked it away by Jayce.

"No Bella, it is too early for you to be running around!"

"And it's unhealthy!" Luke added. I rolled my eyes.

I will get some chocolate later, even if I gotta run to keep it.

**Later…**

"C'mon! I want some chocolate!"

"No Jayce!" Luke said sternly. I tiptoed into the kitchen.

I looked around quietly, until I saw a familiar bowl on the table.

"Bingo" I muttered to myself. I climbed on a chair, and dug in.

"WHY!" Jayce boomed frustrated.

"Because that's mean to Bella, you know she _loves_ chocolate." Luke answered.

Jayce sighed, and then his eyes caught mine. "Then how come _Bella_ gets some?" he asked smugly.

"Pssshhh" Luke said waving him off. "Yeah right! Like Bella can get any-OH MY GOD!" he screamed as he turned to look at me.

I screamed, my face covered in chocolate. Luke screamed too, while Jayce laughed and fell on the floor.

Luke started chasing after me, I grabbed the bowl and dashed out of the kitchen still screaming.

"BELLA GIVE ME THE FREAKIN BOWL!"

"NEVER! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!" I screamed completely crazy now.

We were still running when Jeremy, Zeke, and Damon came down.

"Hold it! Hey!" Zeke screamed and we froze.

"Okay. What's going on down here?" Jeremy asked.

Jayce had calmed down he stood up taking deep breaths.

"Oh nothing" he began casually. "Bella just got her hands on that bowl of chocolate we had earlier"

Zeke and Jeremy started screaming, and so did Luke and I. Jayce fell on the floor laughing again while I was being chased by three brothers. Damon just sat on the couch looking at himself in the mirror, making kissing gestures to himself.

"BELLA!" Jeremy, Luke, and Zeke screamed in unison.

"CHOOOCOLAAAATE!" I screamed even louder stuffing my face as I ran upstairs. I felt jittery…I was so about to go in a sugar rush soon.

I was about to run to my room and lock myself in and hide under my bed, but I guess the bowl slowed me down a bit.

Luke caught me around the waist and yanked me away from my "GO" in monopoly land.

"!" I screamed, kicking violently.

And I kept screaming as they carried me down, Damon stopped us though and made them put me down.

I immediately ran in the kitchen and continued to eat my chocolate with a smile.

"Let her eat it, chocolate is a girl's best friend" Damon reasoned.

"But…" Luke began but Jayce interrupted as he calmed down.

"C'mon man, look how happy she is. And besides, she's going over the Cullens' house today, I wonder how they'll react to her." Jayce smiled, proud of himself for his little speech.

They all thought about it while I watched and took another bite of my kit kat. Then they all bursted out laughing.

"_That_ will be something they _have_ to tell me about!" Zeke said.

I had no idea what they were really talking about, but I didn't care.

_Alice's POV_

I dialed Bella's number, I was bouncing with excitement for the slumber party we were going to have. And we were going to go on a camping trip.

I saw Edward raise his eyebrow at my thought, and everyone stared at me to listen.

"Hello?" I heard Bella's voice say quickly.

"Hey Bella it's Alice" I said sweetly.

"Hey Alice what's up?" she cheerfully said back immediately, I jumped. Nobody but me talks like that…Bella must be hyper or impatient.

"Uh nothing Bella, just that I need you to come over"

"Okay" she said, and I didn't hear her move at all.

"Now" I said.

And suddenly the front door flew open, and there stood Bella.

My jaw dropped, I listened to the phone line, it was dead.

Wow, even _I_ didn't see that coming.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY !" she screamed, her voice echoing. And she was wet from the storm outside.

"What the Eff!" Emmett shouted clearly surprised just as we all were.

"Bella I called you 10 seconds ago" I said still shocked.

She blinked once and looked at us dumbfounded.

"So?" she said simply with a small shrug.

"Yeah, and I asked for you to come from your _house_ like 2 seconds ago…" I spoke slowly, hoping she would get what I meant.

She didn't.

"Your point being?" she said again, her eyes wide, innocent, and completely clueless.

I sighed, "Never mind" she should teach me how to do that, Edward can't even get to a house that fast.

"Bella, how did you get here from your house that fast?" Emmett asked.

"I ran, hehe" she said and started bouncing _really fast_ in place.

"IN TWO SECONDS!" we all screamed in unison. "And in the rain?" Rosalie said to herself.

She nodded quickly. "I just had a whole bunch of chocolate!" she announced proudly throwing her arms out.

We all nodded, yep she was in hyper mode.

"In about three minutes she will be having a sugar rush and will be impossible to stop." I said as I had a glimpse of a vision of Bella running.

"Nuh-uh" Bella said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah huh" we all said.

"Nope! And you can watch too. It's not going to happen." She said with her chin high.

"How can you be so sure?" Jasper asked, starting to get bouncy himself, her blood sugar must be higher than I thought.

"Because" she began, "I have self control"

"Uh huh, sure Bella sure" Emmett said, counting down.

_**3 minutes later…**_

"!" Bella shouted at the top of her lungs, running anywhere her legs would take her while we chased her.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed, running at literally _vampire speed_ to get her. She giggled loudly and kept running.

"GRAB HER ROSE!" I shouted.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING!" she shouted back running beside Edward.

Jasper and I were in hidden behind the walls, and when Bella was running our way we jumped out in front of her to surround her.

But Bella being so smart, she dived into the ground and slid on her stomach between the gap of Jasper's and my foot. She got back up and running as soon as she passed us laughing again.

Emmett ran after her and his hand was stretched out to her, only an inch from the hood of her jacket.

And he was about to catch her when she jumped suddenly, he jumped too trying to stay with her. But she landed on the couch and ducked her head just before he grabbed her. Emmett-who was bewildered of what he jumped over-crashed into the wall and left a dent shaped like his whole body.

"YAY!" she squealed and started jumping on the couch.

"OH IMMA GUMMY BEAR! YES IMMA GUMMY BEAR! OH IMMA YUMMY, CHUMMY, FUNNY, LUCKY GUMMY BEAR!" She sang so loud it was almost deafening.

Oh my God…was she pole dancing? Without a pole?

I sighed and gave up. So I plopped down on the floor. The others soon gave too and joined me.

Except for Jasper, Bella's emotions were so strong it got _him_ high too!

So we all just sat there on the floor watching them run and fall down sometimes. At least they didn't make a mess though.

"I hope this is over soon" Rosalie sighed, and we all nodded agreeing.

_**2 hours later…**_

_Bella's____POV__**…**_

**(AN: Keep in mind, that Bella is in a sugar rush, so these are kinda random thoughts)**

Wow! This is why I love sugar rushes! I was so unstoppable!

I wonder if vampires like coffee, maybe that could get them high too! Nah, or it could be just really sweet blood that gets them all jittered up! Well, my hyperness was sure working on Jasper.

What if there were no such thing as "Sugar Rush"? Boy would that suck.

Ooh tongue twister! Yay!

"HESELLSSEASHELLSONTHESEASHORE! HESELLSSEASHELLSONTHESEASHORE! HESELLSSEASHELLSONTHESEASHORE!"

I don't know how many times I said that, but pretty soon I was getting kinda drowsy, and Jasper did too. But he stopped playing with me and went somewhere on the floor. Oh well.

Because pretty soon I collapsed on the couch and was passed out cold.

**Sorry it took me so long! But here you go! Nickelodeon kinda inspired me this chapter and so did a review! But I hoped you enjoyed that one! So um…Read and review!**


	4. 4 Spending Another Night

**AN: SO sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Please forgive me, just been stressed that school is here! And that sucks eggs dude! Well you deserve this for the long wait, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 4. Spending another night

_Bella's POV_

You know what's completely random? Thunder storms!

Well this one in particular. I was about to leave back to my house, when it started raining so hard it was blinding. Annnd…it was a perfectly normal weathered day. Epic fail!

At least there wasn't thunder or lightning that was heard yet. But Alice _kindly insisted_ that I stayed for the night.

"NOPE! You are not going anywhere in that weather! It's too dangerous Bella! AND IF I CATCH YOU TO SO MUCH TRY TO LEAVE I WILL PERSONALLY TACKLE YOU TO THE GROUND!" she shouted at me.

True, I could get hit by a truck on my way back. Oh well.

So I cleared it up with my bros, and Luke agreed quickly, wanting me to be safe.

So Alice gave me grey sweat pants, but before she could give me a shirt, I ran into Edward's room.

I snooped in his dresser and pulled out one of his black shirts he doesn't wear. Alice never let any of them anything twice.

Shrugging, I changed into his shirt. It was humongous on me, the short sleeves almost touched my wrists but hey it smelled good.

I ran down the stairs smugly, "YAY! NOW I SMELL LIKE EDWARD!" I shouted loudly.

All of their heads snapped in my direction. Edward's mouth dropped, Emmett bursted out laughing, and the rest of them shook their heads smiling.

Alice came down with a black tank top, "Bella! You were suppose to…" she trailed off when she saw me in Edward's clothes. She looked at him with a smile.

"Oh, never mind, I recon she's comfortable" she said with her tinkling voice.

We all laughed and thought of things we could do for tonight.

**Later…**

So we made a list of what we were going to do today.

Watch movies-Jasper

Play some music, ANNND DANCE TO IT!-Edward, I chuckled at Alice's added suggestion.

Play Bella Barbie, yes with YOU Bella!-My jaw dropped, *mentally shakes fist in the air* "Damn you Rosalie and Alice!"

Tell Scary stories-Emmett and me

So, now that we had that we decided to get started.

**Watching Movies…**

So I picked out a movie from their, uh…_large_ shelf of movies.

Emmett cheered when he saw what movie I put in. _Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa_

We watched peacefully, and silent. Well, at least the others did-Emmett and I basically laughed the whole time.

Alice, Rosalie and I bursted out in hysterical laughter when that psycho grandma kicked Alex in his…well, uh…I'm not sure, he's a LION. But she kicked him where it hurt the most.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were silent though, their eyes were wide, and that only made us laugh harder.

_**Music and Dancing…**_

After the movie, Emmett had gone upstairs for some apparent reason. I shrugged it off and decided to wait for him to come down.

But 5 minutes later, I heard Alice burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

Edward froze, reading her vision I guess, then he started laughing too.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Hey! I wanna know what's funny too!" I whined, making a pouty face.

"Go upstairs!" they both shouted still laughing.

I did what they said, Rosalie and Jasper followed me too. Boy it must suck for them to not have gifts.

I now heard music, coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room. I gasped with disbelief, and then I heard Jasper chuckle, and saw Rosalie roll her eyes. But she had a faint smile on her lips.

I shook my head, annoyed that they probably knew too.

But anyway, all that matters was that I was going to barge in here reveal the trufe. **(AN: I did that on purpose)**

I kicked the door open, "Okay Em-OH MY EFFIN' GOD!" I shouted with my eyes dangerously wide and bulging out of my sockets.

There…was the horrible sight of Emmett…_in Rosalie's cherry pink thong_…

But you know what was worst? He was singing the preppy _Barbie girl_ crap! AND HE WAS FREAKIN HUMP DANCING AGAINST THE WALL!

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed so loud people on the other side of the world could probably hear it.

I dashed out of that room like an assassin on fire.

"MY EYYYEEESSS! THEY BUUUURRRN!" I shrieked running down to the family room.

I ran into a wall and started to continuously bang my head against it. Trying to beat the image of "Gay Emmett" out of my mind.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Well Emmett kinda made us lose the will to dance, so we moved on.

"Jasper dared me to do it guys! I swear I'm not gay!" he tried to explain.

"At least you didn't do it in front of Damon" I muttered rubbing my temples.

Everyone bursted out laughing, but except Emmett who was impossibly paler than usual.

"God I can't even imagine how attractive you would look to him!" Edward cried out with that face-cracking huge crooked grin I loved so much. I felt sorry for him, he had to hear all of Damon's lustful thoughts for him.

"Well what if he did!" Emmett exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"HE…HE WOULD HAVE HUMPED THE _SHIT_ OUT OF YOU DUDE!" I choked out hysterically. They all laughed with me. Emmett even chuckled.

"Well" he began as we quieted down. He snapped his head to the side dramatically like how some long haired blonde boys would.

"I am pretty hot eh?" he teased.

We all started snickering, because that's his little mimic of Jayce's personality and voice.

Bella Barbie…

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE ALICE! PLEASE!" I cried in horror.

Alice and Rosalie tugged on my legs even harder, I dug my nails in the ground even harder.

Alice sighed, "Bella, you know you won't win" she said trying to make this less dramatic.

Well, she did have a point. Alice was psychic, duh I was going to lose!

So I just let them drop my limp legs, and they grabbed my arms, pulling me to my legs.

I looked at the guys, my eyes pleading for help. Unsurprisingly, they just waved with thumbs up and smiles. I blew and puffed my hair out of my face with a flat stare at them.

"You guys suck" I muttered lowly for them to hear. Alice giggled.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I screeched, repeating Alvin's words.

"We just _did_ take you alive Bella" Rosalie replied softly as they threw me in a chair and closed the door. I heard Emmett boom out in laughter.

Alice came in front of my face averting my sight.

"Now Bella" she said very sweetly, "we're gonna make your lips so pink they'll look like cotton candy, and we're gonna put your hair in a ponytail on top of your head and leave the rest out." She giggled and skipped off to get the death tools called makeup.

Ugh! Why did I even encourage her the first time she put it on me?

So Rosalie started doing my hair, and Alice did my makeup. They giggled here and there for no apparent reason, JUST TO PISS ME OFF!

I tightly folded my arms across my chest and made a furious pouty face like a boy who got a time out.

"Grr." I growled to myself.

"Alice, Rosalie? You guys know I love ya…but you know what? I would give _anything_. _ANYTHING_! To strangle you guys so hard your immortality couldn't save you." I smiled innocently after that rant.

Alice shrugged, "That would be interesting, but I think we could easily break out of your hold without even trying." She smiled back at me, my jaw dropped.

I need Alice to give me some tips on comebacks. CAUSE SHE'S PRETTY GOOD.

"All done!" they chimed in harmony taking a step back away from me. Then they shoved a huge mirror in my face. And I stared at it.

I expected to see the preppy sight Alice had just described, but instead, I saw another thing.

She left my lips alone, thank goodness because that stupid lipstick tasted like shit!

But all she really did was my eyes. Black eye shadow, and black eyeliner. It made my brown eyes look stunning, deep, and mysterious.

And my pale skin made it look even more awesome! Like, emo awesome!

"It's for your story telling. I already know Emmett and you made it a horror." I smiled at her, then looked back at the mirror.

But what ruined the moment, was that Rosalie made my hair look like an I-think-I'm-all-that cheerleader. _Annnd_ with a freakin pink ribbon in it!

I sighed, and took the ribbon down. "It looks great thanks Alice! But I'm not a big fan of the hair Rose"

She shrugged with smile, knowing I hated that type of stuff.

I just pulled my hair in a simple but messy bun way down at my neck.

"C'mon! You could at least make your hair look nice!" Rosalie said, slouching her shoulders.

I looked at her with innocent eyes. "I'm 13. Cut me some slack." And with that, I quickly ran out of the room.

When I reached the family room, I jumped into Edward's arms.

"It's okay, I'll protect you from the big bad shopaholics." He teased smiling crookedly at me. Which made my heart stop, and it was embarrassing because he could definitely hear it. He chuckled.

"Hey!" Alice whined already downstairs on Jasper's lap. I avoided Rosalie and Emmett, who were staring lustfully into each other's eyes.

I pouted, and looked at Edward. Hmm, I wonder what that weird feeling was. Was it what Rosalie and Emmett were? What Alice and Jasper were? Long question short: Soulmates?

I shrugged, and kissed Edward on the cheek briefly. And my lips sparked with electricity. Whoa.

I watched Edward smile at me, and he kissed me back on the cheek. CUE: Aww.

Emmett clapped his hands loudly then, I looked to see him smirking at us.

"Okay lovebirds, but if you don't mind I need Bella at the moment, Edward."

I rolled my eyes and jumped off of Edwards arms and jogged up to Emmett who was now in the middle of the circle everyone just formed.

We sat down and I looked at Emmett to start. He cleared his throat, and began.

"This story, is not your ordinary bedtime fairytale book. There is NO happy ending." He looked at me.

"It is a story that will send shivers down your spine, have you keep your lights on at night, hide under your blankie, and whimper while sucking your thumb waiting for your mother to come kiss you goodnight."

I smiled and was pretty proud of myself for that introduction.

"This story is about a little boy, chased by an cold-blooded killer" Emmett continued.

"But that killer is not normal" I said right after him.

"He is…" Emmett looked at me and winked.

"Inhuman" we whispered creepily.

Thunder boomed loudly and lightning struck dangerously. All of the lights went off.

I grabbed Emmett, and I heard a few whimpers from Rosalie.

"Whoa" I said to myself.

"That, was…AWESOME!" Emmett and I cheered and we whistled and clapped like an audience at a concert.

"It totally emphasized our 'Inhuman'" I chuckled. And everyone giggled with me.

And with that we began the story.

**It has been FOREVER since I updated! I am so sorry! Just mad about school and because my best friend in the world is on a different team than I am. And yes my school has 2 teams for each grade. So sorry but you may only get chapters a few times a week, but please don't give up on me! I'll try my best I swear! Love you all, and please please PLEASE review!**


	5. 5 Still on sleepover!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 5. Still On Sleepover!

_Bella's POV_

BWAHAHAHAHA! I love telling scary stories! It was so fun seeing their faces at all the scary times. Emmett and I are laughing our asses off!

"HAHA! YOUR…FACES…OH MY GOD!" Emmett cried out hysterically.

It was a matter of time before we started choking on our laughter and spit. Emmett and I patted each other's back and coughed.

We should calm down in a little bit.

_**1 hour later…**_

Welp, everyone else calmed down but Emmett and I. In fact I could still feel their stares as me and him had linked arms and skipped in circles still laughing like idiots.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL ROSE!" I heard Emmett shout.

I turned to see Emmett rubbing his head, and Rosalie smirking. Probably proud of her work.

Wow, where _have_ they been all my life?

_**Later…**_

I bit the seed out as I continued to eat my orange.

I love oranges, they were my favorite fruit. Not only because they taste good, but because you get to spit the seeds at people. My brothers and I did it all the time, and I am the professional at it.

Why am I bringing this up? Because everyone got bored after Rosalie ruined the fun, so I am going to be the entertainment…again.

I wonder who should be first? Oh well.

I turned in a random direction and spit the seed out, letting it fly wherever its little core wanted to fly.

"Hey! What the fu-…Bella!" I heard Jasper shout, and suddenly, he was right in front of me looking at me with the What-are-you-up-to-now- look.

This is so fun, their reactions is the best part.

"Shh" I said putting my finger to my lips. His brow furrowed before they rose and he smiled.

I looked around the house, and trying to hide in the corner under the stairwell, were Emmett and Rosalie. Heavily making out…with tongues too-oh my God she did not just touch him there!

Oookaaay. Um, so instead of looking away I decided to very much as interrupt them.

I bit out two seeds and stuck them in my mouth. Inhaling quickly and aiming for right where their lips met, I spit those seeds right out.

One hit Rosalie's cheek and she broke away from him, the other landed on Emmett's lips but as he inhaled half a second later, it went up his nose.

I snickered at the scene before me now.

"EW! EW! EW!" Rosalie screeched rubbing her face with the heel of her hand.

"GAH! GET THIS FUCKING THING OUT MY DAMN NOSE!" Emmett shouted so loud I had to cover my ears.

Emmett pushed one of his nostrils and blew out the other violently, while Rose kept doing the same thing.

I looked away and tried to look as innocent as I possibly could when my cheeks were flushed with contained joy and humor.

We tried…Jasper was shaking with silent laughter, as was I. But when they both glared at us, we just couldn't help ourselves. We tumbled over in laughs and giggles.

"OW!" I heard Jasper hiss. "Rosalie, I'm not Emmett, you're suppose to hit him all the time."

She huffed and ruffled her hair.

I got back up whispering, "Okay, now I'm gonna get Alice so, shh."

I bit another seed out and looked around, trying to look all sneaky and stuff. I caught Alice on the couch drawing something while tilting her head left and right, left and right, over and over again. I think she was humming something, eh.

I smirked and inhaled sharply, spitting it out as fast as I can. I want to be quick, I learned that Alice can't see snap decisions.

I watched and imagined the whole thing in slow motion.

CUE: _Chariots Of Fire_: Dun, dun dun dah dun, dun. Dun, dun dun dah dun.

Hey it's moving pretty good so far, nice curve.

Dun, dun dun dahdun, dun. Dun, dun dun dun dun.

I swear a tear of happiness fell down my cheek when she did notice it was coming straight for her now. Some psychic she was. Haha.

But my victory was thrown out the window when I saw a white flash, and suddenly, the seed was between Alice's fingers. She turned from her drawing to smirk at me.

"I already knew it was going to happen the moment you whispered to them." She said sweetly, flicking the seed so it landed in the garbage on the other side of the house.

Alice ran towards me, and in a flash, there she was.

"I wanna see Edward's reaction next, this is pretty fun." She giggled.

I looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. "Uh Alice, WHERE is he?"

She pointed, and I followed her hand to see that she was gesturing to another room.

Edward's piano room, he was sitting on the bench and writing something. I saw his forehead crease with concentration.

Yep, he was way too into it to be paying attention.

And he was…my jaw dropped.

Way too far. He looked like he was half a freakin mile away. Is this house that big? Is that even legal?

I sat back and held my hands up in surrender. "Hey, I may be good at this, but I can't do it _that_ far."

"Chug, chug, chug, chug" Emmett chanted shaking his fist. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh Emmett I think the correct phrase is, _Spit, spit, spit, spit, spit_" Jasper said, reminding me of the hot version of Jeremy.

Emmett smacked his lips and waved him off. "I knew what to say…spit, spit, spit, spit"

Pretty soon, everyone joined in, and I didn't want to be the pooper here.

She I popped another seed in my mouth. "Time to start counting how many times she'll miss" Emmett said suddenly with a clipboard and geeky glasses on. Everyone kept chanting.

So I drew my body back, taking a deep breath while I was at it, and zapped forward spitting it out.

And wait…

Damn I missed.

Emmett nearly choked me putting another seed in my mouth while I was unaware.

Drew back, deep breath, SPIT!

Damn I missed again.

Emmett threw another one in.

Drew back, deep breath, SPIT.

DAMN! I MISSED!

Furious, I ran to my backpack and took out my bb gun. I keep that for emergencies, ya never know when one is gonna happen.

I gathered up all the seeds I had spit out quickly, and set them in the tube.

_Click, click._

And then, those seeds came flying out like bombs from tanks.

_**Okay, after that…**_

HAHA! I got him! His face was so shocked his eyeballs could've fallen out.

Anyway, Edward said since my little stunt with the gun made everyone laugh so hard Emmett nearly farted, we were going to play a game.

We were going to go into two teams, and shoot paintballs at the opponents. Haha! That was my first prank on my big brothers if you still remember my little story.

They all had bb guns too! How awesome are they?

Everyone else waited until Emmett and I got out of the house. They were all dressed in the same clothes.

Emmett and did something way different.

We ran out of the house, Emmett running at human speed by my side.

"INCOMING, INCOMING! OPERATION: PAINTBALL WAR! EMMYBEAR EMMETT AND BELLYBOO BELLA REPORTING FOR DUTY!"

The others turned toward us with wide eyes, Alice's jaw dropped at our cami soldier outfits, black face paint, and gun holders that were wrapped around our waist.

He and I are a package deal for teams.

**I. AM. BACK! **

**School was so hard, especially when you get homework everyday , and try to get your friends and yourself satisfied. Peer pressure sucks! But hey, I will start updating more often, sorry about my forever on the story. Review please, love you all.**


	6. 6 Family Night

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I've been really stressed and depressed lately. It's been 2 FREAKIN MONTHS…I know…and I'm sorry. Enjoy this chapter, I will update more I swear since I'm on my winter break now :D. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 6. Family Night PART 1

I was still covered in paint from last night as I gathered my stuff.

"Are you sure you have to go Bella" Edward asked touching my hair in a soft gesture.

I nodded "Yep, It's kinda a family night on the first few days of Summer Break"

"Okay" he murmured.

I suddenly felt a hard slap on my back, "See ya little sis!" Emmett shouted.

Alice gave me a hug, and soon after everyone else followed.

"I'll be back on the weekends!" I said over my should as I walked out the door.

_**Later at Bella's house…**_

**(AN: Sorry, It's been a while so I'm not into it right now)**

"I'M HOOOOME!" I announced throwing the door open.

"BELLS!" A chorus of masculine voices said at the same time, belonging to Jayce, Luke, Zeke, and Jeremy. I wonder where Damon was…

And then-I was tackled.

"I missed you too Jayce" I laughed. He picked me up and set me down on the couch.

"So how was the sleepover? Especially after your little –cough- sugar rush –cough cough"

What the hell was he talking about, did I have a sugar rush at the Cullens' house?

"It was real fun, and we got to shoot each other with paint balls." I smirked.

Zeke shuddered, remembering my first prank ever on them, but _especially_ him.  
"That horrible nightmare" He muttered to himself.

"OOH OOH OOH!" Jayce suddenly boomed out frantically raising his hand like a 1st grader.

"What did Emmett look like when you shot him?" he asked, they still had some competition going on.

I mocked a smiling, thoughtful face, "Ah, he looked like a big bundle of skittles" they all laughed at that.

"SO! What are we gonna do for family night?" I asked excitedly.

Luke and Jeremy jumped up, and both suddenly had random clip boards in their hands.

Here we go with their little nerd talk. Hehe.

Jeremy: "First, we're gonna play a game outside"

Luke: "Then we're gonna order pizza"

Jeremy: "Next we'll listen, or dance to music while we're eating"

Luke: "After that we'll…"

"PLAY MODELING!"Damon interrupted with a grin and a smoothie in his hands. When the heck did he get down here?

Luke stared at Damon with a tight smile "Yeah"

Jeremy: "Also, we will go swimming in the pool we just randomly bought today, it's in the backyard"

I looked out the window where the backyard was, sure enough there was a pool.

Luke: "After that we'll…"

"WARHEAD CHALLENGE!" Jayce and Zeke, getting Luke interrupted once again I punched them both in their gut to make them shut up. Luke's eyes twitched.

Luke: "AFTER. THAT. WE. WILL. PLAY. WARHEAD. CHALLENGE!"

Jeremy: And lastly, we'll watch a scary movie" he finished smiling.

We were all quiet for a moment, before Zeke jumped up shouting "LET'S DO 'DIS!"

_**The Game…**_

So the hardest game we were playing…it's the most intense…it's the one where we all believe cheating is the only. Way. To. Win.

We were playing Musical Chairs :D

We set up the four chairs in a small circle, and Damon came out with the radio that had his lime green iPod plugged in it.

He started the music, and it blasted out Lady Gaga _"Paparazzi" _. We all froze to stare at him strangely.

"What?" He asked. We just shrugged and began dancing.

You know what the most fun part of Musical Chairs, watching the dances the others do.

Jayce was hopping around the circle striking different poses of his muscles every jump he did.

Luke was copying some moves from Grease.

Jeremy was trying to do the moon walk. He actually was doing a pretty good job.

And Zeke was backwards, pumping his arms in and out, pumping his knees as he did so. **(AN: I have NO idea what that dance move is called)**

Damon was just rolling his waist and waving his arms in the air next to his iPod radio.

Me…hehe, I was cheating. I just did a little sway with my hips and walked around. They were all too busy doing their little dance to notice.

That's when the music stopped.

My head snapped around frantically and I sat on the first chair I saw.

Jayce jumped and landed on his butt in the chair next to me, earning a loud _WAHBAM!_ From the impact.

Luke and Zeke sat in their chairs calmly…

Jeremy was still dancing his little moonwalk. He froze when he realized the music wasn't playing and that there wasn't a seat for him.

"W-wha?..." he stammered and we all broke into laughter.

"Aw it's okay Jere, you can come dance with me." Damon said winking at him. Thank God he was just joking. Jeremy walked over to Damon, his head hanging. I almost felt bad for him, but oh well.

The music started again, after we took out one of the chairs. And we were off dancing again.

I was still cheating, can you believe no one noticed. Jeez, I didn't know that I was living with a bunch of idiotic teen brothers who were THAT stupid!

The music stopped again, and luckily I had just passed the chair. So I sat on it like an innocent princess.

Jayce practically threw himself at the first chair he saw, and he added a little drama gasping too. Okay, he had a little issue, he hates playing these types of games, especially with us. He says it gives him "too much stress for his wittle heart" yeah sure.

Zeke and Luke were trying to squeeze themselves in one chair, but Zeke used all his might to push him off.

Well, whoop-dee-freakin-doo.

Luke walked up to where Jeremy and Damon were, glaring at Zeke for being born with such a muscular butt. Literally.

The music started again after taking another chair out, and you know what-everyone started copying me, 'cause this is when we need to start keeping an eye on each other.

Jayce had that same "Pretty Boy" expression, with that same bragging smirk on his face…as always whenever we play a game.

"I don't need to worry, I know I'm cocky. But don't feel bad when I win." He grinned. Zeke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ah BOOOOO!" The boys who were out exclaimed.

That's when the music stopped. I took my chance as Jayce was in his moment to run to an open chair. Zeke rushed to a seat and sat down. Jayce's eyes were wide with disbelief. Then he started stomping around.

"NOT FAIR!" he whined like a brat and punched a nearby tree.

We all laughed and pointed as he had his tantrum. "Ah Jayce, do you notice that every time you make your "Pretty Boy" face something bad always happens?" I said with a big relaxed smile remembering the day in the cafeteria when I first sat with the Cullens.

He scoffed and swatted at me "That still wasn't funny when Emmett threw that spaghetti at me."

We all boomed out with laughter at the memory, despite Jayce's frown. He stomped over to the other brothers who were out, muttering cuss words to himself.

We took a chair out, leaving only one more. Zeke gave me a wicked grin.

"Prepare to lose,_ sis_" he said, emphasizing on 'sis'.

"Bring it on, _bro_" I trash talked back with a smirk.

"LIGHTNING ROUND!" All the other guys announced, and Damon played _"Let it Rock"_

Zeke and I started dancing Indian Style around the prop to destiny, that one chair was the golden prize. And while Zeke and I were staring each other down, all I could think was, _YOU BETTER WIN THIS AND SHOW HIM YOU'RE _STILL_ BETTER THAN HIM!_

And the music stopped.

And I was right in front the chair.

And I started to sit down.

And then Zeke PUSHED me off before my butt could even touch the seat!

"DUDE! What the hell!" I shouted wiping dirt off my hands.

He had his arms up like Rocky Balboa and he cheered "I WIN! I WIN!" He pointed at me.

"IN YO FACE SUCKER!" that's when he jumped up and started running around.

"WHOOOOHOOOO!" I picked up a pine cone that was on the ground and chased him. Catching up to him easy and pushing him on the ground.

I kicked him hard in the ribs and threw the pine cone at his figure on the ground before turning on my heel and walking away with my arms crossed.

"Cheater" I muttered.

All of my brothers were on the ground laughing as Zeke was moaning in pain on the ground.

MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Sorry I didn't keep my promise, I know you're all mad at me, but I got it done, and the next chapter to their "Family Night" should be updated in a few days. I hope you enjoyed, consider it a late Christmas Present, and your New Years Eve present will come either in a few days, or on the first…I'm not sure but I'll update as much as I can for the next week I have free of school.

REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME! I'm back for now


	7. Before we begin thisagain (PLEASE READ

Author's note.(I promised myself I'd never do this..but its NOT WHAT YOU THINK)

Errrrr…. Hey everyone. Its me. I know that its been about 3 years since I've updated on this story, and ive recently been getting Private Messages asking me if I was gonna finish it.

Honestly, after reading through my stories again, I really want to. I really do. But since its been so long I feel like I don't have the right to just pop back in DX

Oh and disclaimer: **This is probably the most serious tone I've ever used XD**

But getting back to the point. I love this story, I love having characters I can call my own like Luke, and Zeke, and Derek, and Damon, and Jayce..ESPECIALLY Jayce

So, I'm here to say **I'm going to TRY to finish this story**. It's been bugging me for a while knowing I didn't finish something I started. Yet, I don't know if It'll have the same effect since I can't remember why I even started writing it, just that most of the crazy events that happened in "The Girl Behind These Brown, Tomboy eyes" and this story, are all pretty much things that I did XD Ill just say, I've already got some ideas ;) I've had PLENTY of Sophomore Shenanigans this year in High School XD

BUT on the good note, I'll just say while going on this idiotic-fun loving ride…again..To make this easier for you guys and not really get your hopes up..I'm not promising ANYTHING :D does that make it better?

Hope I still have at least the 3 of the 12 of you who actually read this and put up with my horrible punctuality. This is the LAST TIME I'll have this serious tone. I promise DX because it makes me uncomfortable.

Love you guys, and I'm sorry for the wait.


	8. Chapter 7 Shenanigan After Shenanigan 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 7: Shenanigan After Shenanigan **

"BELLA!"

I groaned and covered my head with my pillow, trying very hard to ignore that horribly annoying voice I've had to deal with all morning.

"BELLAAAAAAA!"

I ran downstairs and threw my pillow at the culprit of this horrible sound.

"WHAT JAYCE?! What could you _possibly _ want this time?!" I snapped at him, my mouth foaming in anger.

Jayce looked at me with a straight face, and wiped my spit off of his face. "Well if you're going to be like that, then I'm not gonna tell you." He had a smug grin on his face, thinking that he had won something.

I waved him off. "Pssh, see if I care." I started walking away.

"But it was important" He whined, pouting at me.

"Jayce, anything coming from you, is not important."

He scoffed." I see how it is then." He pretended to wipe I tear, I tried not to smile. "Even when I was yelling for you with my _beautiful _voice..that wasn't important?"

I stared at him with no expression. "You sounded like a dying walrus."

His jaw dropped. "Well-" He sputtered trying to create a comeback. "Well…walruses are HOT!-Heh, like me-So thank you!" He turned smug again. I had to started laughing there, but I immediately stopped.

"Seriously though, what did you want?"

"Pass me the phone." He said, pointing right it…

…Right in front of him.

I stared at him blankly. "It's literally _2 inches away from you._"

He looked at the phone, as if he was trying to figure out an impossible math problem.

"That's a long way down." He concluded.

I sighed and bent down to retrieve the phone, then I handed it to him. "Fatass."

He smiled sweetly. "Aww, I love you too Bells."

So let me explain what's going on people. Charlie had decided to take whoever wanted to go (Luke, Jeremy, Damon, and Zeke) out on a fishing trip for the next three days.

Nonetheless, leaving me with this idiot.

Damon probably didn't know the trip involved physical labor for unloading the truck, otherwise he would've stayed. And I would've been less miserable.

Due to that fact, I find myself missing my other three brothers more than I thought I would. Even though I couldn't wait for them to leave earlier this morning.

_Luke glared at me. "Please please, please don't let us come back to find the house burnt down."_

_I faked hurt, putting a hand over my chest. "Me? I am WAY too responsible to do something so stupid like that!"_

_Zeke jumped in. "Bella, chaos is your middle name. Remember when you thought you could create an indoor trampoline made of Jell-o, but since we didn't have any, you used Damon's hair gel instead."_

_I scratched my head timidly, "Well I-"_

"_I didn't even know I had that much gel.. It was like ten feet high!" Damon asked curiously._

_Jeremy butted in the conversation next. "Yeah! And remember that one time when you lit my bed and closet on fire? How did that even happen?! We don't even have any matches in this house!"_

_I stared at my feet "That was actually a-"_

"_And how you flooded the house trying to make a pool of apple sauce?"_

"_And how you electrocuted the neighbor's dog?"_

"_And how you made the car explode trying to summon it into a Transformer?"_

"_Okay, okay! I get it!" I shouted, blushing as I remember all of those little incidents. "Yeah, it kinda was my fault for all of that." They all gave me an incredulous look saying "It KINDA was?"_

"_But," I continued, "I think you should be more worried about that THING over there." I pointed over my shoulder._

_Jayce stood behind me, happily picking his nose, oblivious to all of us staring at him. _

_We all started laughing as I figured we all imagined what Jayce would do._

_Three days? No problem._

Yes problem. Even though I promised I wouldn't do anything damaging this time, I don't know if Jayce would be an exception.

I was currently turning the stove on to make myself something to eat, when there was a knock on the door.

I heard Jayce open the door.

Then..I heard the most heavensent voice ask "Hey Jayce, is Bella here?"

I ran to the door to find Jayce trying to hit on Alice before I kicked him away from the door.

"ALICE!" I said, hugging her with so much relief. "You have to help me!" I said pleading with my eyes while looking pointedly at Jayce.

Alice laughed, "Oh I plan on helping you, and it's going to be done MY way." She had a smug grin on her face.

I stared at her..not getting it. "Soooo, what are we doing?"

Her grin turned mischievous, and I looked at the fat wallet in her hand, and at the expensive car she came with..

The one with the bigger trunk.

The big trunk can only be filled with one thing I dreaded.

"No." I said fearfully, backing up like Superman with his Kryptonite.

Alice walked up to me menacingly. "Oh yes, you can try to run Bella, you will NOT get away this time. I have the whole house surrounded and I've locked all of your windows. We are going SHOPPING TODAY!"

My jaw dropped. "Oh you're good."

She dusted her shoulders and grinned "I try."

I suddenly felt someone breathing over me. I slowly looked up to find Jayce staring at Alice.  
"I would _gladly_ go shopping with you." He said slyly and winked. I rolled my eyes.

Emmett suddenly appeared behind Alice, "Oh this is gonna be good then! WE'RE ALLLLLL GOING SHOPPING!" He boomed, giving me a high five.

I looked around. "Where's the others "surrounding" the place?"

Alice shrugged. "They went on a trip to. Leaving me with Emmett."

"I feel you girl," I said, preaching. "I've been with this imbecile-"

"HEY!"

"-For 2 hours, today and I'm about ready to drown myself in a lake."

Jayce smacked his lips. "I guess I'd just be showing my handsome face to go shopping by myself then."

"Your face probably scared them Jayce." I replied.

Everyone laughed while his jaw dropped.

"Fuck you."

"Love you too."

After Alice had um.._kindly_ insisted I got in the shower-That meaning, she literally threw me in the tub- I waved it off and decided to just run my hair under the faucet too make it look decent enough. After doing that, without thinking about anything else, I ran back outside to meet them.

We all got in the car. And since I have FINALLY got my permit, I insisted they let me drive.

Emmett got in the passenger seat, and decided to play teacher.

"Okay Bella, now before we begin, we'll start with the basics."

I stared at him, I knew all of the basics..what-

"This" He began seriously "is the steering wheel." He said pointing at it. "Can you say that? Steeeer-iiinnnng…wh.. ."

I shoved him mocking hurt, "How dare you insult my skills."

Jayce snorted. "What skills? You ran over one of Ms. Lassie's cat the other day trying to do a sharp turn."

"Hey, I said sorry! And that was your idea!"

Alice and Emmett looked at him, shocked.

His jaw dropped and he sputtered, "Well you didn't have to listen to me!" then he muttered to himself, "At least the cat's still alive."

"Psshh," I said waving him off. "I am too damn pro at driving to be fazed by the likes of that one little accident."

I started the car, and drove..uh..after running into Ms. Lassie's other cat.

**WHEW! It felt so GOOD to get that out. I gotta admit, Its hard getting back into this story and the characters, and I'm rusty at this since it's been 3 years since I last updated, and my jokes have changed a bit, but OH WELL! THERE YOU GO! Tell me what you think. Reviews really get me going. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, ETCETERA!**


End file.
